


Of Cold Winter Days and Broken Heaters

by Forthediehards



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-EVERYTHING, boys being dorks, bucky is completely enamored by steve, little Steve, steve is a brat but then he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt I received on Tumblr:  Person A (Steve)'s power goes out on one of the coldest days of the year. Person B (Bucky) still has power and offers to take Person A in until the problem is fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cold Winter Days and Broken Heaters

“So when were you going to say something? You were just going to sit up here in your apartment with no heat on a four degree day and deal with it?”

Bucky wasn’t really mad - he never got mad at Steve. Now frustrated, that was a different story altogether. Steve was singlehandedly the most frustrating person on the planet, and probably also the most stubborn.

“The power just went out, Buck. It’s not like I was freezing to death.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, glancing over at the pile of blankets that Steve had stacked on his couch. That clearly indicated that the power had been out for much longer than Steve had mentioned, if the brisk temperature in the room wasn’t already a dead giveaway.

“Right, just went out. It’s gotta be like twenty degrees in here, are you kidding? Come on, grab those blankets and come over to my place until the power comes back in your complex. Let’s go.”

Steve huffed loudly, and Bucky could tell he was trying his hardest not to come back with something sassy and witty and so very /Steve./ Which was probably a good thing, because Bucky wasn’t going to be taking any bullshit from him right now. Cold was a serious problem when Steve was involved because of how easily it triggered his asthma, and also how susceptible he was to illness. The fact that he was simply going to stay here and bear it was beyond irritating, but Bucky pushed that aside for now and shot his friend a pointed look.

“Don’t make me count to three.” he warned, and the look on Steve’s face was priceless. Bucky had to hold back a chuckle as he watched a smile break out across Steve’s lips. Good, he wasn’t mad either.

“Jesus, Buck. It’s like you have an alarm that goes off every time something is wrong with me.” Steve stated with a bit of a pout, pulling the large pile of blankets into his arms and struggling a bit as he stepped forward. Bucky shook his head fondly and reached out to take half of the load off of it for him. Steve only glared. “I had it, you know.”

“Right, I know. I just have a Steve-sense is all. Now quit whining and let’s get a move on. I might be able to defrost you in time for Christmas if I get you back to my place within the hour.”

Steve’s glare only darkened, though there was no real malice behind his gaze. It was playful, because in all his years of knowing Bucky, he had learned not to take many things too seriously. Finally, shaking his head, Steve adjusted the blankets in his tiny arms and lead himself out the door which, of course, Bucky held open for him.

“Such a gentleman. I might even consider a second date.” He said dryly, though Bucky’s hearty laugh caused the look of indifference to slide right off of his face and an amused grin took its spot.

“Well, my ma brought me up well, what can I say? Hell, I can even cook too if you ask nicely enough.” Bucky explained, throwing his free hand about animatedly as he spoke. Just watching him made Steve tired, as it took every bit of his energy for him to keep the blankets bundled nicely in /both/ of his arms.

“I might just put that to the test when we get back to your place. I haven’t had a decent meal in weeks.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows suggestively, leaning down close to Steve’s ear so he could whisper, “Does this mean you’ll put out on the first date if I cook for you?”

He knew he completely deserved the shove he received, and maybe all of the blankets ended up on the floor in the hallway before long, but it was all worth it just to see Steve smile and laugh carelessly for the first time in a long time.


End file.
